Just you and me
by shyxsakura
Summary: (betrayal, lies, and competition.) It's a story of a young girl who goes by the name of Suzuhara Misaki. How her life changes after her breakup with her boyfriend Kira. At every school, there is only one prince. At this one, theres two. M+O
1. Default Chapter

Anime: Angelic Layer

Pairings: Misaki and Oujirou

Title: Just you and me

Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

e-mail: IeNV1eeU@yahoo.com

authors notes: konnichiwa. saki here ( no, not the beer. points to the laughing face of katt) n e who, this is my first attempt in writing a story from the third point of view.. hope it works out. tee hee, onegai review with care.!.! if you want to e-mail me . . my e-mail is up there. i love to talk to people, so e-mail me if you want ! i dont bite!

welp, r&r .. 

Just You and Me: Act one

            " Hey Misaki, where's your boyfriend?" a girl with pink, full lips and long black hair asked curiously. Her long black eyelashes batting quicker and quicker as guys from the upper classes passed the little circle.

            A girl with short brown hair with cerulean blue eyes smiled and shrugged," Why do you want to know, Meiko."

The twinkle in Meiko's eyes answered all that was questioned. 

            Her boyfriend, Kira was running late as usual. Everyone in this school knows him. He's _the_ Koshikawa Kira, the most popular guy in campus. All the girls love him, all the guys envied him. His good looks got him to the top, certainly not his personality. 

            He got the same grade over and over again. The same _F on every test. He never cared about his grades, only how high his popularity is. That's him alright. _

            Now, about his girlfriend Suzuhara Misaki. She is the sweetest and the most caring girl in town. Everyone knows and loves her. She can make everyone smile. She is everyones friend, everyones angel. 

            Unknown to the group, Kira was already at the party. Dancing and flirting with all the girls around him. He didn't care about his girlfriend. He didn't care about how she would feel if she found out. 

            " Yo Mai, let's get out of this place.. Let's go have some real fun." His voice shook with excitment as he led the girl out of the house, and into his car. After some minutes, the car shook and vibrated violently causing some unappropriate talk among the crowd.

            Misaki, as usual was late on the news and continued her search for her boyfriend. Some of her fellow classmates tried distracting her from her search, but the caring Misaki wouldn't stop. Her innocent smile was soon wiped away as she spotted her boyfriend making out with an anonymous girl ontop of his car.

            You could hear her heart shatter at that exact moment. Meiko, noticing the tears pouring out of her best friends eyes, lead her to the restroom.

            " Misaki-chan, forget him. He's a jerk." she paused for a brief second, remembering her short discussion with Misaki before. " Don't worry, there are better guys out there. Nicer and cuter, don't worry my friend."

            Soon after, Misaki's sobs turned to sniffs and finally into silence. Her eyes were set with determination, " Meiko-chan, let's go home."

-----------------------------------------------------------

To be continued . . . . 

Authors notes: Aww, how sad!! I hope you liked this chapter so far!! Tee hee, welp . . ja ne!

a little note: Oujirou is the same age as Misaki in this story .. ooh la la . . 

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I wrote fanfics for cardcaptor sakura, pokemon, kodomo no omocha, marmalade boy, angelic layer, gundam wing, pokemon, and final fantasy 7! read them if you want!!h


	2. determination

Title: Just you and me  
Chapter number two: Determination  
Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto  
Authors notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! Here is chapter two of my story, " Just you and me." Yes, yes, this is an Oujirou+Misaki pairing. We do need more of those out there. It's juss that the anime is so old . . demo, the comics are out . . though Kotarou is paired up with Misaki and not our favorite Prince * swoons* ahem . . anyways, Oujirou is coming out in this chapter * whoops in the background* Juss for those who don't know, he is the same age as Misaki, which is 15. Oooohh lalala!! This chapter will be longer then my other very very short chapters. . ahahaha   
* sweatdrops* Like always, if you want to e-mail me about anything. . my e-mail is: ashyboylova@yahoo.com or IeNV1eeU@yahoo.com  
choose whichever you want. Hai hai, let's get to the show!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer! BUT, I do own a very very kyoOte chibi Oujirou . . ahhh!!  
  
Just You and Me: Chapter two--Determination  
"It has been a week since the two broke up. How trajic for our little Misakichi." The loud and clear voice of Tamayo rang in the delicate ears of Kotarou.   
" Really Tamayo-chan, how many times do I have to tell you not to shout in my ear! Really, lear-" Kotarou's sentence remained unfinished as the hand of death brought Kotarou onto the cold hard floor.   
Insane laughter was heard throughout the hallway of Kiseki High.   
A pair of skinny feet quickly tiptoed into of the cafeteria, also known as the place where Tamayo and Kotaou dwelled. One by one, the young girl prayed that she wouldn't make a sound and attract the attention of the two, well not until her broken heart mended back together. Her prayers, however, had not been answered as Kotarou's sharp eyes caught the face of brown haired girl.   
" Suzuhara-san!" his words strikked her heart as soon as he had finiched.   
" Mou, Kotaou-kun please call me Misaki-chan. We are friends, are we not?" her innocent request warmed his already loved heart. " O-of course we are Misaki-ch-chan."  
Yes, Kotarou loved Misaki but not in the way of a lovers. He already has his one and only and that, of course, is Tamayo. His love for her is one of an overly protective brother or more like a best friend. Though, that territory is already marked by Tamayo and Meiko. No one really knows why Meiko is Misaki's best friend. Both of them are completely opposites. Meiko is like the devil in disguise. Always hunting for new male targets; always moving on and on. Suzuhara Misaki is the sweet angel everyone loves. She's like the rarest gem, the tiniest thing can break it. Just like Kira broke her heart.  
It pained Kotarou to see his almost in a way sister to not tell them how she really felt. It's just like her in a way. Always trying to hide her true feelings. Tyring not to trouble anyone by bothering them with what she thinks, simple and useless problems. If only she would open up to them. . If only. .   
" Aah, Misakichi! Kotarou-chan and I are going to watch a movie together. Come join us!"   
" Ha-hai." Misaki checked her watch and gave a bright smile.   
At the other side of the school, in the darkest and smallest room, Koshikawa Kira sat alone in the dark. A puff of smoke appeared infront of his unmoving body as he smoked his cigarette contently.   
" Kira-kun, come on. Just one more time, but this time just you and me. Why do you like threesomes anyways? Just you and me." a black haired goddess pleaded with the silent male.  
" Shut up Meiko-chan, I didn't ask you to come with me." he shouted incoherent words until finally, all was quiet and still. All was noticed by a wandering passer. All was now known to this boy, standing calmly outside of the door. His dark green hair glistening in the light.   
No one knew, but him and soon everything will be revealed.  
------------------naa, im not stopping now------------------  
" Wai wai, wasn't that movie so fun Misakichi?" Tamayo jumped up and down, her enthusiasm for the movie greatly shown. They had just seen the latest hit, Water Palace.  
( from Kodomo no Omocha, I just love this name! eheheh, back to the story.) They all cried, laughed, got angry, and cheered with the characters, and yes, even Kotarou.   
" I'm just a little thirsty, want anything?" asked the teary eyed Misaki. After receiving nodds and smiles, she ran off to the stand.   
" Ano, can I have um.. three orange no . . umm . . three cokes please?"  
The waiter turned to face Misaki and surprised her with a loud shout.   
" Icchan here to serve you!"   
The young man had pale white skin and pink cheeks. Very kawaii for a man as old as him. His smooth black hair was spiked up and had a very soft look to it.   
" Naa." Misaki fell down flat on her butt, both scared and surprised.  
" What can Icchan do for you, you kawaii girl." His voice went up a couple of octavs up, then back down again.   
" Ano, can I have three cokes?"   
" Ehehee, are you sure little girl? Are you sure you can handle Icchan's special drink. Ey, girl?"   
His eyes shone with stars as he imagined all the different ways he should make it, but was quickly interrupted by another's voice.  
" Onni-san, really you shouldn't scare people." a soft and calm voice echoed through Misaki's ears. Her eyes widened as she stood face to face with a boy who looked about her age. His dark green hair and pure white skin matched like earings and necklaces. They both complimented the other. His light blue eyes pulled you in, it was like a never ending journey. His clean crisp school uniform looked as if it had never been worn and his shoes sparkled from the bright light.  
" Aah, Oujirou you're just in time to help my kawaii customer. Her name is . . her name is. . " he thought for a moment, " she never told me."  
Laughter mixed in with worried glances. Three cokes mixed in with Icchans special ingrediant.   
" My name is Suzuhara Misaki."   
" Eh, Misaki? A kawaii name for a kawaii girl. I wonder how your mother looks. . is she, you know, avai--ack!" he quickly stopped as he spotted his worker, Oogata running to him.  
" Chief! Come on, we need to go! Chief!"   
Misaki giggled at the sight of two men running around like little children. She then took a peek at the boy next to her. She must admit, he was very handsome. He had this warmth to him, to say it clearly, she has somehow fallen in love.  
" Anyways, excuse my brother. You may not know me but we go to the same school. I just arrived a few days ago, my name is Mihara Oujirou." he brought his hand forward as a peace offering. Misaki, being shy as always took her time bringing her hand forward. As she accomplished putting her hand halfway up, he took her hand and shook it. Shooting a smile her way he stated, " Your friends are worried. Go to them. I'll see you later."   
With that said, as smooth as a cat, he brisked away. Farther and farther till he was seen no more.   
----------------------  
" Really, Misakichi we were ready to send the police to find you. We were worried about you." Tamayo exclaimed, her hands waving frantically up in the air. Kotarou stood to the right of her, his arms crossed and his expression unreadable. Tamayo, sensing the tension between them gave her childhood friend a painful slap on the back. His bones slowly and painfully cracking was heard at each and every slap made by Tamayo. Tamayo took advantage of this sound and made a weird beat.  
" Misa..kichi..Misa..kichi.go go go!"  
Slowly and swiftly inching away from the scence, Misaki ran out the door. Tamayo along with the lifeless Kotarou ran after her, his face dragging on the floor. Every now and then you can hear some un-Kotarou-like words from the floor.  
-------the next day during class------  
" Minna, we have a new student entering this challenging math class. Please welcome Mihara Oujirou." the teacher, also known as Misato exclaimed. Unfortunately, no one heard her over the loud chattering of their fellow classmates. Misato sighed, leaning back on her chair.   
It's going to be a long day, she thought to herself.  
Oujirou stood infront of the class, his posture straight and tall. He was poised and in-control. The girls swooned over his good looks, immediately forgetting their prince, Kira.   
The guys smiled, happy to have a new ruler and friend.   
Everyone loved him, especially our Misaki. She sat at the corner of the room, crowded by her books and friends. All the seats next to her had been taken by her admirers. Oujirou stared lovingly at the girl and smiled his warm and loving smile.   
" Ohayo gozaimas, my name is Mihara Oujirou. I hope we can all be friends." he stated sincerly. His mouth took shape of every word and sound made. The girls imagined dirty thoughts of the two of them together, all alone in the room. Just like they had been with Kira. However, unlike Kira, Oujirou was a total gentleman, even though it was just his first week here, he had already made himself widely known among the girls. Some call him the new prince of Kiseki High. Others call him the majestic gentleman. A few loyal girls of Kira call him the magician, thinking he was tricking them into becoming one of his fellow fans. They hated and loathed him.   
" Hmm, Mihara-san we don't have any available seats right now so can you perhaps sit on the table? It's to the corner of your right, way behind Suzuhara-san." she paused for a moment, as if she were in thought, " Suzuhara-san, if you wouldn't mind, would you sit next to him? The table is so big and he would be lonely sitting alone."   
Of course that wasn't the real reason why she chose her, of all people, to sit with him. As no one would have noticed, Misato was watching the whole time they were locked in each others eyes. She too had once loved, and lived their age. She knew how it felt to be separated from your one and only.   
" Naa.."   
Even without looking at the origin of the voice, she knew it was Misaki. That was her favorite word. She says it when she's shocked, scared, or embarassed.   
Misaki's mother, Shuu and herself had been friends way before time. It was only natural for her to know her best friends daughter.  
" Hai, I would love to." her voiced shouted with enthusiasm as she happily packed up her things and headed off for the table.  
Smiling at Misato, Oujirou followed after her. Loving every movement made by her.   
--------------------------------  
" Nani? Mihara Oujirou? Who the hell is he?" Kira slammed his hand on the cafeteria table. His eyes blazed with anger as he pondered who he was.   
" Well, he's the person right now. All the girls like him, and all the guys want to be his friend. People say, he's the next Prince. Better watch out." Meiko smirked at that last remark. Her eyes darted over to the entrance of the room, after finding the person she was searching for, she gave a quick wave then walked away. Her hair floated behind her, it was as if an invisible person was carrying it behind her.  
" Misaki-chan! Over here!"   
She ran over to her friend, smiling and laughing.   
" Meiko-chan, how are you?" Misaki returned her smile then pointed to her new friend. " This is my friend, Mihara Oujirou. Oujirou-san, this is my friend Meiko."  
Being polite as always, he commented on how beautiful her hair was. Meiko blushed, muttering a thank you under her breath. She had thought he would be like every other guy, rude and egotistic. She had been totally wrong. He was way cooler and cuter than the others, especially Kira. She smiled evilly to herself for she had found a new target.  
==========to be continued=========  
  
Authors notes: Yes, I accomplished my goal in making this chapter longer! What do you think? I think it's longer than before. * laughs triumphly* Anyways, if you want to please my egotistical heart Review Review Review! I love reviews, *ahem* it always makes me *cough* write faster. I hope it wasn't too confusing. ehehehehe.. .. is Meiko friend or foe? ohohohoho.. my my, I'm laughing quite a lot these days. In the next chapter, it's all about Oujirou . . I think. . ahahaahaha! My Prince of the Layer! * cough cough*  
Welp, ja ne minna-san!!  
!*! Saki *!* 


End file.
